This invention relates to glue traps used for catching subjects such as vermin, rodents, insects or the like, the traps being of the kind which use a layer of very stick non-drying adhesive onto which the subject may be enticed or otherwise caused to engage and from which the subject cannot then extricate itself. The invention is particularly concerned with a glue trap which is suitable for catching roaches.
Glue traps, in general, are well-known and numerous designs are available for diverse applications. Commonly, for catching roaches and other insects or small rodents, such traps are made in disposable form from lightweight sheet material, such as plastic or paperboard stock. Generally, the traps are packaged for sale, individually or in batches, in some form of outer packaging or wrapper. When the traps are used, it is therefore also necessary to dispose of the wrapper.